custombarneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Having Tens of Fun!/@comment-2604:2000:DEC2:E700:F0A8:B17D:F419:4191-20171002011758
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4D5rvmw1qUU 14:26 / 49:35 =Barney: You Can Be Anything (2001)= https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCIrvZCPSmldAEp1rY0zPVZQDGBarneyFanaticSubscribe59K Add to Share More79,566 views 84 31Published on 3 Jul 2017 What do you want to be when you grow up? Join Barney, and his friends BJ, Robert, Kim, Stephen and Emily as they look through Barney's costume shop and "try" on a few jobs for size. Just imagine and you can be anything! Song List: Barney Theme Song Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! The Library When I'm a Firefighter The Doctor is a Friend of Mine What I Want to Be The Career March Mail Song Down on Grandpa's Farm Oats, Peas, Beans and Barley Grow When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band Every Animal Talks In Its Own Special Way Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself What If You Could Be in the Circus? The Rocket Song Twinkle Twinkle Little Star Mac and Cheese Colors All Around A Rock N Roll Star I Love You © Lyons Partnership/Hit Entertainment/9Story - I own nothing SHOW MORE 'COMMENTS' • 12 Add a public comment... Top commentshttps://www.youtube.com/user/sonic1234529 SuperSonicWarrior932 months ago (edited)Wow. Even though Duncan Brannan did most of Barney's singing in this video, they actually had Bob West voice Barney during the song "I Love You". All that was missing was Bob's iconic Barney laugh.﻿Reply 3 Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCtjo9bB8nhzilSP06xwYnbg 3194 5732 months agoSuperSonicWarrior93 You're right! Even though Scooter McNutty sneezed and exploded, he's still being good and obedient!﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCt53cF2zh0bJJ93Q7w1qdsg Qurat Sheraz1 month agoSuperSonicWarrior93﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC7xAaiWt9PQ2SYxvKlfkCQA Garland Sandbergen2 weeks agoSuperSonicWarrior93 c . I M... 7uk00﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCtjo9bB8nhzilSP06xwYnbg 3194 5732 weeks agoLeave me alone! I fudging hate him!﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCpNmmB88VvawCKn-fwbRpQg 611522877689 Sutherland2 months ago������������������✒﻿Reply 1 Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCJTLmOGZm4diWyKfYD6cyjw Derrick Banks4 weeks agoKatie Sutherland ß﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/matthewweikert20 Matthew Weikert1 month agoSteven, my man, you rock!! ����Whooooooooooooo!﻿Reply Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCUodJ49g7E95Y8x_CuRDJwA armando mando2 weeks agoMatthew Weikert of a﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/thaophan1981 HUNG Au2 months agoABCDEFG﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCbgiHl8nJvkbBfYl2IELTKA Oscar Moran2 months agoYou k l﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmR8lH6aff8NGaO0Di9ngIw Astoria Carson2 months ago30:01 But Emily you already had an act in the circus you sing me and my teddy﻿Reply Autoplay Up next *Barney - Let's Go To The Zookids zoo19,962,958 views48:20 ---- *Barney, You Can be Anything, VHS tape, played on a 1967 Curtis MathesGlenn Waters28,233 views10:59 *Barney's Talent Show (1996)Bultum2000174,876 views43:55 *The Wiggles - Wake Up Jeff (2000 VHS Rip)VHS&DVDsRips98,469 views44:02 *Barney - All About Oppositeskids zoo9,054,766 views1:14:32 *Bob The Train S1 • E65Bob The Train Alphabet Adventure abc Song abcd song Bob Cartoons S01EP10Kids TV - Nursery Rhymes And Baby Songs146,146,644 views1:00:39 *Barney's Magical Musical Adventurefleighsanaz271,843 views8:15 *Bob the Builder US - Dino Rescues! �� 1 Hour | NEW Season 19 | Cartoons for ChildrenBob The Builder US434,440 views44:13 *Barney's Musical Castle Live! (2001)DGBarneyFanatic106,921 views1:19:03 *Barney performing "Having Fun Song" and the Top 5 songs.Eu Jin Chan4,732,487 views19:58 *Barney Custom Promo #8: Every Day is Earth DayVideoStationBRNY186,812 views1:58 *Barney Songs - Raindrops songakosijaja2,687,564 views2:20 *Bob the Builder | Best of Bob the Builder & The Machines! NEW SEASON 20 Marathon ⭐ Cartoons for KidsBob the Builder63,123 views21:20 *Opening & Closing to Barney's Talent Show 1996 UK VHS (Original Print)DGBarneyFanatic6,815 views5:35 *Closing to Barney You Can Be Anything 2002 VHSBarneyIn2014292,830 views2:37 *Opening to Barney You Can Be Anything 2002 VHSBarneyIn2014262,260 views7:00 *Junior Squad Kids Nursery RhymesS1 • E10Junior Squad Kids Nursery Rhymes - If You’re Happy and You Know It Nursery Rhymes Jr.Squad S01EP14Kids TV - Nursery Rhymes And Baby Songs28,151,621 views1:08:11 *Opening & Closing to Barney: Let's Play School 2002 UK VHSDGBarneyFanatic6,592 views3:54 *Bob the Builder | Smallest Rocket in Orbit! �� Spacey Compilation - 1 Hour ⭐ Cartoons for KidsBob the Builder39,994 views50:13 *Bob The Train S1 • E71Bob The Train Phonics Song Learn ABC Alphabet Song Children's Video Bob Cartoons S01EP08Kids TV - Nursery Rhymes And Baby Songs7,862,713 views57:49 *If You’re Happy and You Know It | Nursery Rhymes Collection and Baby Songs from Dave and AvaDave and Ava - Nursery Rhymes and Baby Songs20,590,516 views1:18:10 *Barney's Pajama Party 2001Yonden And The Cool Frank's3,284,970 views51:35 *Barney Home Video: What a World We Share (1999) [DVD VersionVideoStationBRNY4,604,367 views]53:02 *Sing & Dance Barneykids zoo168,042,076 views54:04 *Bob the Builder | Home on the Range - Horses on the loose ⭐ 1 Hour Compilation | Cartoons for KidsBob the Builder99,032 views56:52 *Previews From Come On Over To Barney's House 2000 DVD (2006 FOX Reprint)Adrian Harry32,092 views1:08:07 *Come On Over To Barney's House (2000)Bultum20003,221,297 views50:30 *Barney - Full Episode CompilationBarney477,971 views2:06:33 *Bob The Builder US - Mega Compilation | Season 19 Episode 31-52Bob The Builder US903,662 views1:04:18 *Animal ABCskids zoo37,235,747 views55:38 *Barney What a World We Share 1999Barney Studios!!26,475 views58:03 *The Big Dino Digcoachwes20001,323,864 views1:00:45 *barney cumpleañosver man786,653 views55:54 *You Can Be Anything (Spanish / 2002)Bultum2000112,225 views43:07 *Barney Rocks!™Bultum200014,741 views39:37 *Barney karácsonyaEsztyFan777,218 views56:24 *Barney: Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (1996)justimaginebarney7,990,833 views44:34 *Barney - Halloween Partykids zoo4,991,873 views50:27 *Barney's Night Before Christmas ( DVD Version )vhsman lyric6,506,934 views56:26 *Sneezing Song | + More Nursery Rhymes & Kids Songs - ABCkidTVABCkidTV - Nursery Rhymes12,173,385 views1:04:32 * Language: English (UK) *Content location: Taiwan *Restricted Mode: Off History Help*About *Press *Copyright *Creators *Advertise *Developers *+YouTube *Terms *Privacy *Policy & Safety *Send feedback *Test new features